Andraste
History Requiem: 2800 BCE - Present The Amazon known as “Requiem” was born in what is now modern day Ireland. At the time of her birth, her tribe, the Banna-Maighdeaúil or Bana-Mighdall (roughly translated from their old tongue to mean: “Sworn Maidens”) had only recently settled in their new land after fleeing their war-torn motherland, Amazonia. Given the name Andraste, this young girl learned to hung, fight, and fire a bow. By the time she was grown, she was recognized as the best in all three fields among her people and was elected to lead the Bana-Mighdall's raiding parties. It was while returning home from one such raid that a scout reported to Andraste that a strange island had appeared near their tribal lands. Andraste led a team to investigate the strange island. There, she found Queen Hippolyta living on this island with the remnants of the Amazon people. As it happened, Hippolyta had a made a deal with Zeus to control this island which was an eternal paradise and enchanted to relocate itself as needed. The Queen had brought the island to the waters near Andraste's tribe to bring them back into the fold, offering Andraste and her people a place within the city they were building, Themyscira. After consulting with her people, Andraste accepted the Queen’s offer. As the leader of the Bana-Mighdall, Andraste was made an honorary daughter of Queen Hippolyta, giving her people a powerful voice. It was not long after the Bana-Mighdall joined that a tournament was held, which Andraste won with little effort, proving herself to be the greatest warrior of Themyscira (Note: Hippolyta did not participate, nor did the child Diana) and so earned a new name: “Requiem of Themyscira”, a position akin to a minister of war, and has remained in that position for thousands of years, despite many attempts to unseat her. Today, Requiem serves as a loyal adviser to her Queen, often carrying out important missions on the Queen’s behalf in the Mortal Realm. Requiem has also put on the star-spangled shorts a time or two for Diana, when Diana was called away on other matters, but she prefers staying out of “Man’s Politics” whenever possible.Oracle Files: Requiem Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Requiem joined the Justice League in 2013 nominated by Wonder Woman. * She's Grace Choi's mother. She had seduced Mr. Choi during his business trips to Japan. He called her Artemis. Notes * Author's Note: Yes, this is the Earth-27 version of the Amazon "Artemis". Her name was changed to be reflective of her alternative origin (making her Irish instead of Egyptian due to her complexion and red hair, and the name of her Amazonian Tribe 'Bana-Mighdall' always looking more Irish than Egyptian to me), as well as to avoid confusing her with the Greek Goddess (which again didn't make sense for her being named after her given that the Egyptian Bana-Mighdall didn't worship the Greek Gods like normal Amazons) and another famous DC heroine archer named Artemis Crock. Links and References * Appearances of Andraste * Character Gallery: Andraste Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Amazons Category:Seven Wonders Members Category:Immortality Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Irish Category:Archery Category:Themysciran Category:Ministers Category:Female Characters Category:Hippolyta Family Category:John Constantine's Love Interests Category:Height 6' 2" Category:27th Reality